It's Like A Heat Wave
by DracoDew17
Summary: There's a heat wave at Hogwarts and Hermione is in search of relief.


A/N: Another prompt. This one was Skin.

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownage here. And the title is a song by Martha and the Vandellas.

Warning: AU Sixth Year. Because I can. :P

**It's Like A Heat Wave**

Hermione felt like she was melting.

It was probably one of the hottest summers on record in Scotland; and normally, the blazing heat wave wouldn't affect them here at Hogwarts, but the cooling charms on this part of the castle were broken because of some stupid end-of-the-year prank and still hadn't been fixed.

And Professor Binns refused to let them open a window. In fact, the Gryffindor prefect was pretty sure the windows had a permanent sticking charm on them. Binns, after all, didn't actually need air.

"In 1252, when Bartamius the Bold," the ghostly professor droned on.

For once, Hermione ignored him completely as she loosened her tie and undid her robes, shrugging the heavy material off of her shoulders and letting it fall across the back of her desk. She hoped a few less layers on her person would bring her some relief, but it still felt like a furnace in the crowded room. Her skin was itchy and damp as she tried to fan cool air on her face using one of her parchment sheets.

The only person who didn't look like he was suffering from the heat was Draco Malfoy.

The arrogant git had his long, lean legs stretched out in front of him with his head resting against the back of his desk. His eyes were closed and he looked for all the world like he was simply spending a relaxing day at the beach.

Hermione studied him closer. He'd grown nearly a foot between fifth and sixth year and unlike Harry and Ron when they'd had their growth spurts, he didn't seem awkward in his new lanky frame. He was taller than Harry by several inches and broader than Ron, and he'd let his hair grow out until it was just barely brushing his shoulders. His skin was as smooth and pale as ever and it looked cool and soft to her overheated eyes, making her want to rub her own skin against it until it brought her relief from this oppressive heat.

The Gryffindor brunette knew she was a certified bookworm, but that didn't mean she wasn't also a girl who could appreciate a fine specimen of a male, especially one that was right in front of her face everyday.

A single bead of sweat had appeared at the base of his hairline and she followed it with her eyes as it trailed slowly down his temple, around the curve of his cheek, and along the length of his neck until it vanished into the collar of his Oxford.

Her concentration was broken when the Slytherin shifted, lifting his arms above his head to stretch as his gray eyes came alive to his surroundings. Suddenly, as if he could sense her eyes on him, he turned to face her, her mouth dropping open in shock at being caught staring. His eyes held no disgust, however, only awareness as he leisurely surveyed her from head to toe, making her supremely uncomfortable as he lasciviously licked his lips. Then, he smiled, showing her all of his teeth, nervously reminding her of a shark, right before it tried to bite your leg off.

Hermione shifted in her seat as she tried to refocus on the lesson, but the heat was more distracting than ever, especially with Malfoy's eyes firmly planted on her. She glanced back at him, unable to stop herself, and felt her mouth go dry.

His slate gray eyes held dark promises in them as he loosened the green and silver knot at his neck, like a general who had just found a country he wanted to conquer. His fingers began undoing the first two buttons on his Oxford, revealing several centimeters of fair, inviting flesh and her mind flashed back to her earlier thoughts of wanting that flesh pressed against her own. Her skin felt hotter than ever as she increased the pace of her impromptu fan; she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she glued her eyes to Professor Binns. The brunette rubbed her legs together as a low throb started deep in her stomach.

The end of class couldn't come fast enough.

**Fin**

Please leave me a review if you'd be so kind. :)


End file.
